1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image reading apparatuses, when reflected light from light irradiated onto an original is formed as an image on a CCD sensor using a lens, the brightness at the peripheral edge portions of the lens is more attenuated in comparison to the brightness in the vicinity of the center of the lens. This therefore leads to a tendency for the brightness of light received by the CCD sensor not to be uniform.